federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
T'Pok
Introduction Commander T'Pok (played by Zachary Quinto) is the Vulcan Chief of Security for Bajor, as well as an operative for the Vulcan Intelligence known as V'Shar. He is best known for his stoic and unemotional behaviour, despite wishing to find a mate. T'Pok is very strict and stubborn, finding that subtle Vulcan arrogance to get his job done and done well. Family Information Immediate Family Born January 14, 2292, T'Pok is the only child between J'Kal Eitreih'Sev'Hveinn (2226) and T'Karath Sev'k'Hawveyiir (2219). Having been betrothed since birth, J'Kal is a minister on the board for the Vulcan Science Academy, while T'Karath works with Vulcan High Command in security and intelligence, the V'Shar. Coming from a prestigeous family, T'Pok was also bethrothed to a Vulcan woman, however when she went into her ponn farr and he was on Earth, she was forced to pick another mate. Briefly, T'Pok has been referenced as having a cousin named 'Savar' who also works for the V'Shar. Children Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k Born March 17, 2380, Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k is the only daughter between Razi Sen (2346 - 2382) and Qwin Ritall (2343 - 2380). Shortly after she was born, her father went MIA in a weapons trade gone wrong. Left to be raised by Razi, Baylee was orphaned when Razi went on an unauthorized security mission to prove herself. As Razi's boss, T'Pok felt badly for the woman's inadequecies and adopted the young girl with his fiance Margianne Savoi. When T'Pok and Margianne had an annulment in 2383, Baylee went to live with her adoptive mother on Earth. T'Pok maintains custody, however his interactions in her life is minimal. In future plots, Margi/T'Pok never seperated. Khiori Eitreih'Sev'k Born in 2387, Khiori is the first child between T'Pok and Margianne Savoi. She is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. Av'yiir Eitreih'Sev'k Born in 2394, Av'yiir is the oldest twin between between T'Pok and Margianne Savoi. He is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. T'Karath Eitreih'Sev'k Born in 2394, T'Karath is the youngest twin between between T'Pok and Margianne Savoi. He is only in future plots as the couple had an annulment in 2383 changing the outcome of future plots. He was named after T'Pok's father. Personal Life Katal T'Kassus Working together in engineering, T'Pok and Katal T'Kassus started up a professional relationship. Just before the beginning of the Dominion War, T'Pok went into a ponn farr and because Katal was Vulcanoid and a close co-worker, he choose her. Afterwards, a stronger bond formed and they started a relationship together. The pair attempted to date and though there were feelings and love from both sides, T'Pok's stoic Vulcan nature did not suit Katal's own passionate need to be emotionall reenforced. They seperated, but remain very close friends. Katal is, thus far, the only woman to truly capture T'Pok's heart. Margianne Savoi Meeting after T'Pok recognized Margianne Savoi's unique abilities in observation, he started a program with her to train the woman to be more prepared for duty as an Intelligence officer. Through this, he developed feelings and the two got engaged after she met with his parents. Both families were uncertain about the match up but after adopting a child together they were married July 01, 2382. As Margianne's feeling grew, T'Pok started to be overwhelmed by her emotional responses causing a rift in the relationship. Finally, as both were unable to stand the (un)emotional sides of the other, they agreed to an annulment. They remain friends. Education Starting his civilian education early, T'Pok went into the Vulcan Science Academy at the age of 18 with a focus on Computer Engineering and Programming. Once graduating with an ungraduate degree, he went on for his Master between 2314-2316 and finally his PhD from 2317-2318. He obtained his doctorate at the age of 27. There, he worked for the Academy for nearly fourteen years. Starfleet Academy Joining the Academy as a mature student, T'Pok enrolled in 2332 at the age of 40. He completed his degree in 2335 in Engineering and Computer Security. Military Service Spending the majority of his time on Earth, working for computer security with the Academy, T'Pok did not transfer again until 2371 when he took a position on Deep Space Nine. He maintained his position there until the Dominion War when he assumed role as Chief of Engineering. After the war, he gave up his position to serve briefly on the USS Fenrir, then once more back to Earth. In 2379, T'Pok returned to DS9, this time as Chief of Security. Remaining there until 2382, he was relieved of his position after a questionable decision in the field that led to the death of several hundred people. Years as Ensign: 2335 - 2341 Lt. JG: 2341 - 2350 Lieutenant: 2350 - 2378 Lt. Commander: 2378 - Current Commendations Cadet Star: Given to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Daystrome Engineering Pin: Award presented to an officer who has made a contribution to the field of engineering using existing technology in an innovative way. Nova Pin: Awarded to an officer who serves as an example to those on his/her vessel. Intelligence Star: Awarded to those officers who have shown great leadership during thier service in Starfleet Intelligence division. Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confonrtations during the Dominion War. V'Shar The V'Shar was the Vulcan intelligence and security agency responsible for maintaining internal affairs on Vulcan and external affairs in Vulcan space during the 24th century. After the founding of the Federation, the V'Shar became responsible for internal affairs on Vulcan and external affairs outside the normal operations of Starfleet Intelligence. In 2370, the V'Shar was headed by the Vulcan High Command's Minister of Security, Satok Future Plot Inconsistencies Category:Vulcan Category:Starfleet Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Security/Law Category:Secondary Character - Katrina